


Congrats on the sex

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, poor nicky, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Andreil wake up to Nicky walking in on them, Nicky almost gets knived, and then pounced on, Andrew has a brief flashback, Neil gets reminiscent of the night before, and Nicky tries to make things better by appealing to Andrew's sweet-tooth





	Congrats on the sex

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW when Neil remembers the night before, but it's tame I guess? Or as tame as the books are anyway

Neil frowned slightly as he opened his eyes. Andrew was waking up too; he was a very light sleeper, and even more so when he had reason to be on alert.

_Click_

Both men looked to the bedroom door, which was opening. Andrew had frozen and Neil didn’t want to make anything worse by touching him to encourage him to move in order to let Neil sit up, so instead reached onto the bedside table, blindly grabbing for Andrew’s armbands and knives.

The bedroom light was off, but the hallway light was on and silhouetted the person in their doorway. Neil squinted as his brain tried to catch up with his body. The person was male, and tall.

Next to him, Andrew had stopped breathing.

Neil didn’t even realise what he had done until a split second later. The person yelped and ducked, barely missing getting a knife to the brain.

Neil groaned, his hand already reaching back for another knife. That yelp was familiar.

“Fuck sake, Nicky,” he said quietly.

Andrew started breathing again, and Neil took that as a positive, however shallow the breathing was.

“Fucking hell,” Nicky countered, less quietly.

By now, Neil’s eyes had adjusted and he could see Nicky picking up the knife carefully.

“You don’t have to throw a - wait. Why did you throw one of Andrew’s knives at me?”

“Reflex,” Neil muttered, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Nicky stood and tilted his head, before a grin broke out over his face.

“Were you two fu-”

“Nicky,” Neil warned. He guessed Nicky had noticed Andrew beside him.

Nicky grinned even more.

“Ok, ok,” he said. “Just lemme get my things and I’ll leave, ok?”

Neil went to argue but was cut off by Andrew’s tone.

“Nicky, out.”

On the surface it was bored and detached but underneath all Neil could hear was the fragility of it.

Nicky must have heard it too because his grin faltered.

“I won’t even be five minutes,” the taller man said. “Seriously it’s just my-”

“You’re too tall right now,” Andrew said and Neil tried not to flinch at how the bored tone was becoming strained. “Out.”

Nicky had frowned. “Too ta-” He froze as Andrew’s words sank in. His head ducked and he froze in place, a few steps into the room.

“Sorry,” he murmured, walking slowly backwards.

Beside Neil, Andrew’s stance changed. He went from frozen half-sitting-half-lying to a curled position, as if he were going to jump at something. Or someone.

“Nicky now,” Neil barked, and Nicky back-peddled out the room, shutting the door at the same time Andrew moved to an upright position, seconds away from pouncing someone or jumping out the way.

Neil wasn’t as hurt by the reaction as he had expected; he had known Andrew would feel vulnerable when he woke up. The two men were shirtless, their armbands discarded on the bedside table as a sign of mutual trust. Neil had just his boxers on while Andrew had his sweatpants on as well.

Before they had fallen asleep, they had been under the impression they had the dorm to themselves that night - Kevin was staying at Wymack’s for the weekend, Aaron was with Katelyn and Nicky was meant to be on a date and had said he wouldn’t be back until the next day.

So Andrew and Neil had made out, before going to bed. Neil had expected them to go to their separate bunks but Andrew had stopped him and asked if they could share. Neil had agreed: they had shared at the holiday cabin, and had both been fine with it.

So they had both gotten into Neil’s bed, and Neil had been the first to take his armbands off - he knew Andrew liked using his scars to ground himself. Andrew had followed suit.

“Yes or no?” the man had asked and Neil had looked at him.

“Yes.”

Andrew had kissed him for a few seconds, before pulling away slightly and tugging at the hem of Neil’s shirt lightly. Neil had raised an eyebrow.

“You want it off?” he had asked, and when Andrew had confirmed, he shrugged out of it, leaving it on the floor within arms reach. Andrew had traced and retraced the scars on Neil’s chest, before kissing him again. A while later, another quiet ‘yes or no’ came, and Neil answered yes. Andrew had slowly kissed down Neil’s neck, over his shoulders and down his chest.

It had felt so good, better than Neil had expected it to feel. He had moaned quietly, which had made Andrew freeze, lips hovering over his ribs.

“Sorry,” Neil had said quietly. Andrew had waited a few more seconds, before resuming kissing along Neil’s scars, resulting in Neil holding back another moan.

Afterwards, Andrew had looked at Neil for almost a minute, before pulling his own jumper off and dropping it next to Neil’s. Neil had made sure to keep his eyes trained on Andrew’s face, since that was all he had permission to do.

Andrew had kissed him again, before pulling away and looking at Neil’s hands. It and taken Neil’s brain a few seconds to catch up, but when it had he had lifted his arms so his hands were above his head, against the headboard, nails against his palms.

“Stay,” Andrew had warned with another look at them and Neil had nodded.

With that, Andrew had resumed kissing down Neil’s chest, before asking again - with Neil’s permission, he had swiftly pulled Neil’s sweatpants down, and Neil had kicked them off, carefully avoiding kicking Andrew in the process.

Not thirty seconds later, Neil had been biting his tongue hard to avoid moaning, his nails digging and biting into his palms as Andrew had deftly moved his boxers down and easily swallowed him whole. He had completely taken Neil apart, to the point Neil had barely been able to breathe nevermind think or murmur anything more than “'Drew, 'Drew, fuck, 'Drew.” When Neil had came, Andrew had swallowed, and Neil hadn’t been able to bite back the moan that elicited.

And then Andrew had surprised him; while kissing Neil, he had gotten himself off. By now, Neil had gotten used to Andrew getting him off then either kicking Neil out the room or going into another room to get himself off; actually, Andrew hadn’t got himself off in front of Neil since the time in the shower.

Neil kissed him back, his nails feeling as if they might be breaking the skin on his palms from how hard he was clutching them. He didn’t care.

Andrew had came in his hand, and bitten Neil’s over sensitive lower lip in warning, or maybe as a statement before he pulled away to wipe his hand on the bed sheet. Neil blinked, eyes heavy but forced his gaze to stay on Andrew’s face.

Andrew had watched him for a few seconds before kissing him again. Neil grimaced slightly at his own taste, but quickly refocused on Andrew’s lips and tongue.

A while later, Neil had realised Andrew was still next to him, being careful not to touch him.

“'Drew?”

“Yes,” was Andrew’s only reply.

Neil smiled, moving his arms back down to his side, heart still racing.

About ten minutes later he had looked over, his heart going into overdrive when he saw Andrew asleep next to him. The last thought he had had before letting himself fall asleep was that they would have to wake up slightly earlier than normal in order to avoid Nicky or Aaron walking in on them.

Now, Neil lay still beside Andrew, watching him carefully. He still looked ready to attack.

“'Drew?” Neil asked softly. “It’s just me and you. He’s gone.”

Neil wasn’t entirely sure which 'he’ he was referring to in that moment. All of them, he thought dimly.

Andrew looked down at him.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil replied immediately, and Andrew had reached out, tracing and retracing Neil’s scars. It took a while, but slowly, Andrew’s frame relaxed and his breathing went back to normal.

When Andrew lay back down beside Neil half an hour later, Neil couldn’t help but grin.

“513%,” Andrew muttered.

____

 

In the morning, Neil and Andrew went through to the living area, both dressed and showered. The dorm room was still empty, but Neil guessed Nicky had came back in at some point; on the kitchen counter, a store-bought cake was sitting with crudely-done icing done over the top. Nicky’s handwriting read “Congrats on the sex”, and Neil couldn’t help but roll his eyes; one of these days, Nicky was going to get himself knived.

Andrew looked at the cake, and said blankly, “It better be buttercream.”

With that, he picked it up along with a knife and fork, and made his way over to the beanbags.

“Andrew you can’t have cake for breakfast.”

“Watch me,” the blonde said as he sat down and began demolishing the cake.

Neil grinned, before grabbing a fork.

“Do I get any?” he asked as he made his way over and sat in front of Andrew. Andrew flicked an annoyed look at him, but didn’t stop him as Neil began helping himself to the sponge cake.


End file.
